Reborn
by Bristleclaw
Summary: All she did was love, but all she got in return was hate. Mapleshade got her revenge, but she never got a second chance. This is my first story, so no flames please. Also a bunch of people are saying I copied Road to Redemption. I DIDN'T!
1. Prologue

**Reborn**

PROLOGUE

Mapleshade looked around the Dark Forest. _Why am I here? What did I do wrong?_

She thought. _Why didn't I go to Starclan? All I did was love. _

_NO. I belong here. The clans will pay for what they did to me. All of them! _

Then a bright light blinded her. She had wandered all the way to the border.

The border between Starclan and The Dark Forest. _Starclan's so bright!_

Then movement caught her attention as a fat hare rustled out of the bush in Starclan.

There was no prey in The Dark Forest, but they never got hungry. She crouched down.

Mapleshade lied her tail down... And pounced. Then she leaped into the air, her jump

taking her exactly to the spot where the hare was. _Yes! I caught it! Prey at last! _

Then she realized something, it was gone. Mapleshade unsheathed her claws and tore

leaves. _How could I miss it? That was the only prey I could've had in seasons! _She

shouted at herself. Then a tinkling sound came from above her. _Laughter! Feathertail! _

Mapleshade realized that the she-cat had been above him the whole time. _HIS family. _

_The cat who had let his clan chase her off. The cat who promised undying loyalty to her, _

_then had got another mate._ She turned on Feathertail. "What do you want?" she

growled at the beautiful cat. Feathertail smiled at her. "I think you could use a brush-up

on your hunting skills." Then she ran... And Mapleshade chased after her. Through a

small forest. Passing a raging river. "_I_ need a brush-up on _my_ hunting skills!" she

growled. Then Feathertail ran around a big boulder. Mapleshade followed her, and to

her surprise, saw much of Starclan on the other side. She curled up her lip, exposing

her teeth. Mapleshade walked forward. Then she saw Darkstripe, Thistleclaw, and

Tigerstar. Darkstripe was with Willowpelt. Thistleclaw was with Snowfur, and Tigerstar

was with Goldenflower. Tigerstar turned on his old mate. "You tricked me here!" he

yowled, in outrage. Thistleclaw smiled at his mate. "Snowfur." It was a quiet whisper.

Darkstripe looked at his mother. "Wi... Willo... Willowpelt?" he asked. She smiled at him,

with the loving look in her eyes. He had been forgiven. Mapleshade stepped forward to

face Crookedstar. "Why did you bring us here?!" she yowled. Raggedstar walked to the

front of the clearing. "You were unfairly judged." he mewed. A slim she-cat with spots

over her pelt walked up next to him. "We, of Starclan think you should get another

chance,to live your life." Leapordstar informed them. Thistleclaw smiled. "I like this idea."

he declared as he reached the other Dark Forest members. Tigerstar shrugged. "What

do we get out of it." he asked. "New life?" Darkstripe mewed, while still looking at his

mother. Mapleshade nodded. "We might as well take advantage of it." she muttered.

Tigerstar then reluctantly agreed. Then the rest of the gang turned around. "We accept."

He muttered. Spottedleaf padded forward. "You will become kits, and relive different

lives. This will be your chance to redeem your selves... Or you will stay in the Dark

Forest forever." Thistleclaw gulped, then nodded, agreeing. Darkstripe smiled at his

mother, then shakily nodded, yes. Tigerstar looked at Goldenflower. "Fine." he muttered.

Mapleshade glared at Crookedstar. His gaze was friendly, and his smile was kind.

"Sure, I accept." she mewed. Then another flash of light blinded them. And Starclan

faded away.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A New Life

Maplekit whimpered. _Where am I? We were in Starclan... but now where are we now? _

Then she looked up, seeing a she-cat's face towering over her. _Why is she so big? _

Maplekit looked around the whole camp. _All the cats here are big. _Then she realized

something. _They're not big! I'm small... I'm a, a kit?_ _Then... Then who is my mother?_

She spotted the she-cat again. _Must be her. What's her name? Oh yeah, Cinderheart._

_That means Lionblaze is her mate. _She grumbled. _Of course one of the Three had to be _

_her father. Wait! If she was a kit, then Tigerstar, Thistleclaw, and Darkstripe must be kits too._

She looked around. She saw the other x-Dark Forest members, lying next to her.

Cinderheart smiled at her. "This one is Maplekit." she mewed, while pointing to her with

her tail. "Darkkit, Tigerkit, and Thistlekit." she continued. Maplekit yawned. She was

starting to get tired. Seaminly against her wishes, she lied down next to her "mother"

and fell fast asleep.

**The Next Morning**

Maplekit woke up and stretched. She looked at her "brothers." "Wake up!" she yowled.

_Wait. Why am I acting like a kit. I am a grown up cat. I am str- IS THAT A BUTTERFLY?!_

She leaped out of the den chasing the flying insect."Come here butterfly!" She crouched

down in a hunting position, and prepared to leap after it, then- _I am NOT a kit. _She

reminded herself. She then padded back to the Nursery. _Wha? If I'm not a kit... what am _

_I? No! I am Mapleshade! I was a warrior of Thunderclan! I was in the Dark Forest! But, _

_why am I forgetting? Reliving must be making me forget. _By now Tigerkit, Darkkit, and

Thistlekit were awake, and suckling from Cinderheart. Mapleshade ran over to her

mother to join them. "Are you forgetting?" she whispered. The other kits nodded.

Cinderheart started to lick the kits. "No! Mom, I'm already clean!" Thistlekit squealed.

Tigerkit squeaked too, as he was washed, but to Maplekit, Darkkit appeared to enjoy it.

Cinderheart then turned to Maplekit. "No!" She started to squirm out of her mother's

grasp. Cinderheart smiled at her. "Fine. You kits go off and bother the other cats." she

mewed. The other kits smiled and ran out. Maplekit trailed behind them, looking at

the whole camp. Then she realized that she was being left behind. "Hey guys! Wait for

me!" she called. The other kits only slowed down for a second. They looked into one of

the dens. "Hey, I wonder who's in there?" Tigerkit said. An apprentice stuck his head

out. "Someone who's trying to get some sleep." he sleepily muttered. Thistlekit creeped

into the den. "Who are you?" he asked the apprentice. "I'm Cherrypaw." she informed

the new kits. "Now go to the elders, or something." she mewed, trying to get them to go

away. Maplekit scampered out of the apprentice den. She ran into the elder's den.

"Woah! Guys come here! There's a bunch of old cats in here!" she yowled. A gray elder

looked at her. "And who are you?" he asked her. "I'm Maplekit." she proudly informed him.

"Who are you?" she asked. "Purdy." The other kits caught up. "I'm Tigerkit." "I'm Thistlekit."

"And I'm Darkkit." Purdy smiled at them. "Well I'm think'n that you'll want to here a story."

The kits nodded. "Well once I was out with your father, his sister, Hollyleaf, the deputy, Squirrelflight,

and two cats from Windclan. We were heading to somewhere or another. And the young'uns

where hungry. We had to keep traveling but, we passed a barn, that had a good lot of mice.

So they went there, even though I told'em not to, and they hunted but ran into some dogs."

So **I **had to save their pelts." Purdy bragged to the kits. "Whoa." Tigerkit whispered.

"Did you shred the dogs?" He asked the elder. "Well.. uh. I gave'em something to

remember me by." Thistlekit whisked his tail against Tigerkit's muzzle. "I'm gonna be the

best warrior ever." he boasted. Then Darkkit pounced on Thistlekit. "No! I am." he

yowled, then knocked him over. "I'll be the fiercest warrior in all of the clans!" Maplekit

tackled Darkkit. "Well I'll be the strongest, _and_ I'm gonna be the leader." she for told.

Cinderheart ran into the elder's den. "Oh Purdy, I'm so sorry if my kits bothered you."

Purdy shook his head. "Naw they were, pretty darn fine." he insisted. "Well it's time they

got to sleep now." Cinderheart she told him, as she picked them up. "You kits must be

exhausted. You better get to sleep now." she mewed gently to them. Maplekit yawned.

_I feel like I'm forgetting something. Oh well. I'll remember it in the morning. _Then she

drifted of to sleep.

** In The Dream:**

Maplekit looked around. She was at some kind of border. On the right was a dark

shadowy place, and on the left was a bright beautiful field. She felt some sort of pulling

toward the dark place. As she padded to it the brilliant light behind her faded, and the

beautiful place disappeared. She she walked further into the forest, she heard voices.

"Swipe, jump. No! Not like that." _I wonder who lives here?_ As she made it to the clearing

she saw a she-cat who looked very much like herself. "Now attack me!" the cat yowled.

Then a brown pelt charged at her. He tried to claw at her, but she evaded him, while

leaping over in head onto his back and scouring her claws into him. "No! You have to

watch your enemy." she screeched at him. "You must become the best fighter to have

your destiny come true." Maplekit looked at this intense training. _That cat looks like.. _

_like... me?_


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Moondust wants a cookie. Who thinks that I should give her one?

Also does anyone think that any other she-cats should be queens?

**Chapter 2: What Could be Worth Living?**

Maplekit woke up with a shock. "That cat was... me." she whispered quietly to

herself. "I... I was evil. I don't deserve a second chance." Cinderheart woke up.

"Maplekit? What are you doing up so early?" she asked. "Um uh. Nothing." she said.

Cinderheart licked her. "Go back to sleep, and get some rest." she suggested. Maplekit

nodded and slept again.

**In The Dream:**

Maplekit was at the border, but this time she immediately crossed into Starclan. As

she padded into their camp some cats stopped to look at her. She came into the middle

of the camp, and sat down. "Somebody!" she yowled. Then she heard a rustling coming

from behind her, and out poofed Crookedstar. She stalked over to him. "You never told

me I would forget my memory." she screeched. "You are having a new life. You can try

to remember your past life, and if you remind yourself, then you might be able to

remember." Crookedstar suggested. She growled at him. "And remember, you can't get

out of The Dark Forest twice." he mewed. Then her dream started to fad into

nothingness.

**Back In The Nursery:**

Maplekit woke again, this time to feel Thistlekit kicking her. "Thistlekit!" she yowled.

"Stop it!" But he continued to kick her. She jumped on top of him and started to jump up

and down. Cinderheart looked at her. "Maplekit get off your brother now! That is not

nice." she informed her. Maplekit looked remorsely at her "Mother." _I don't deserve _

_another chance. I was evil and that won't change. Maybe if I die now I'll go back to The_

_Dark Forest. Maybe then I won't feel like I... like I can do something good._ Then she

unhappily snuggled next to her mother, and suckled. Suddenly loud talking woke her up.

She saw another female nursing cat. _Uh, what was her name. Oh yeah Squirrelflight. _

_The leader's her mate. _Then two cats, a she-cat, and a tom, bounced over their mom.

"Hey, Cinderheart, Can they play now?" they begged her. "Fine." she replied. "But don't

be too rough, and don't bother any other cats." "Okay!" was the immediate response.

Then the she-cat who looked like her father, Bramblestar, and the tom was fiery orange,

with green eyes, and some dark stripes. The two other kits, bounced over to them. "Hi

I'm Robinkit." the she-cat mewed. "And I'm Flamekit." the other said. "Do you wanna

play with us?" they both asked at the same time. Thistlekit nodded. Tigerkit looked at

Robinkit, and smiled at her. Darkkit bounded out and whisked out of the nursery. "What

are we gonna play?" he asked excitedly. Maplekit followed her littermates outside. "Do I

have to do this?" she asked. Thistlekit nodded. Robinkit pushed in front of Darkkit and

grabbed a mouse from the freshkill pile. "Hey catch this!" she said, then tossed it high in

the air. Thistlekit caught it, and threw it back. And every time Robinkit threw it, Thistlekit

caught it again. Should I play? Maybe I can sneak out of camp now, and throw myself

into the river. And she started to sneak to the entrence of the camp. Then Flamekit

appeared in front of her. "Hey where are you going?" he asked her. "Uh, well I was

about to, um, never mind." she mewed. Flamekit pulled her back to where Thistlekit and

Robinkit, were hoarding the mouse, and tossing it back and forth to each other. "Do you

wanna get if from them?" he slyly asked her. She nodded her head and slowly crept up

toThistlekit. She saw Flamekit doing almost the same thing to Robinkit. She singaled to

him with her tail. Then at the exact same moment they tackled them. Thistlekit fell to the

ground, and into a fighting stance. He unsheated his claws, and growled at Maplekit.

She looked at him in surprise. "Have you forgotten so soon?" he whispered to her. She

shook her head, her eyes wide open with shock. Thistlekit growled at her then stalked

away. Robinkit was looking at him with a confused face. Flamekit turned to her. "What's

wrong with him?" he asked. "It was just a game." Maplekit hesitated, then shrugged. "Uh

I don't know. He's just moody." she mewed. Flamekit smiled at her. "Well, wanna play?"

he asked. She nodded shyly, then threw the mouse at him. He caught it with his jaws,

then tossed it back at her. _Maybe I _should_ try to relive my life._

**The Next Morning:**

Maplekit woke early the next morning, and looked around to find Flamekit. She walked

around Squirrelflight, trying to find Flamekit. She sniffed around, then jumped back in

surprise as he jumped in front of her. "Boo!" he yowled. Then a tiny gray kit padded out

from behind Squirrelflight. "Wh... Who are you?" she asked Maplekit. "I'm Maplekit." she

answered. "I I'm Owlkit." the other cat hesitantly mewed. Robinkit looked at Maplekit

conversing with their younger sister. "Don't bother with her. She's just a runt." Robinkit

said, to Maplekit. Squirrelflight growled at Robinkit. "Robinkit what have I told you."

Robinkit glared back. "Mom, she's just a tiny weak, helpless runt." she squeaked.

Squirrelflight batted Robinkit with her paw. "Be nice to her." she insisted. "Fine." Robinkit

growled. She then ran outside. Maplekit looked at Robinkit's fleeing back, to Flamekit.

"What's wrong with her?" she asked. "Oh, she's just a grump sometimes." Maplekit

laughed at Flamekit. _I guess I could try living again. Maybe there are some cats who are _

_worth living for._ "So, do you wanna play warrior outside?" she asked. He nodded at her.

"Hey Tigerkit, Darkkit! Come here! We're gonna play warrior." The two cats bounded

over to Maplekit and Flamekit. "We're gonna be the warriors and the patrol is a

Shadowclan battle patrol." They got into a battle crouch, and waited at the entrance for

hunting patrol, to return. Cloudtail walked through first, then jumped in surprise, as the

four kits jumped all over him. He "Fell" to the ground moaning. "Oh you Thunderclan

warriors are too strong." Maplekit proudly climbed to Cloudtail's back. "Do you

Shadowclan warriors submit?" she asked. "Yes we do." added Graystripe. "You

Thunderclan warriors are too strong to beat." Flamekit joined Maplekit on top of

Cloudtail. "We beat them!" he cheered. Then all the kits scampered off to the nursery.

"Mommy! Cinderheart! We beat the Shadowclan warriors." Flamekit exclaimed.

Darkkit and Tigerkit raced back to the nursery. "Mom!" Cinderheart smiled at her kits.

"Yes I heard. You beat the Shadowclan patrol." she mewed. Maplekit proudly walked

back to the nursery, with her father, Lionblaze, while holding his tail in her mouth. "Mah

me! Ih goh ah Hadow han warrer." (Translation= Mommy! I got a Shadowclan warrior.)

Cinderheart smiled once again, and rubbed against Lionblaze. Maplekit scrambled over

to the other kits. _Maybe I should just use this life. _Then she fell asleep, feeling

something that she hadn't had felt in a long time. Contentness.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry everyone, for the long time, without updating. I've been pretty busy, so thanks for waiting, and being patience with me. ;)**

**Chapter 3: From kithood to "paw"**

It had been moons since Maplekit had decided that she would relive her life and

nothing much had happened in the clan. All the kits did was play all day. Maplekit

was bored. She had the same dream every night, where she was on the border

Starclan and The Dark Forest. She usually went to Starclan, but sometimes she

forgot and headed into The Dark Forest where she was reminded of herself.

Lately she had been forgetting more easily, day after day. _Maybe I _should_ just _

_forget about it. Maybe I'll become a better cat if I don't have all these tainted_

_memories in my head, _Maplekit thought. _Maybe I could just be an ordinary cat, _

_who has never done any bad._ Then she woke up as Bramblestar started to yowl.

"All cats who can catch their own prey, gather beneath the Highrock!" As all the

cats started to gathe, Maplekit ran over to Flamekit. "Flamekit! There's a clan

meeting! Maybe we'll become apprentices." Flamekit cheered, "Yay!" Then raced

over to the Highrock, followed by his two sisters. Maplekit shook awake Tigerkit,

and Darkkit. "There's a clan meeting." Then Darkkit scampered over to the

clearing with pure joy. Tigerkit tried to walk with dignity, but failed, as even a fox

could tell, he was super excited. Maplekit ran over to the highrock, to sit next to

Flamekit. "There are some kits in the nursery that are old enough to become

apprentices today." Bramblestar started. "Flamekit, step forward." Flamekit did.

"Flamekit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be

apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known

as Flamepaw. Birchfall, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received

excellent training from Ashfur, and you have shown yourself to be brave and

couragous. You will be the mentor of Flamepaw, and I expect you to pass on all you

know to him." Flamepaw padded up to Birchfall and touched noses. Birchfall smiled at

Flamepaw. "Robinkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to

be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be

known as Robinpaw. Bumblestripe, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had

received excellent training from Mousewhisker, and you have shown yourself to be

smart and witty. You will be the mentor of Robinpaw, and I expect you to pass on

all you know to her." Robinpaw smiled at Bumblestripe, and touched noses. "Owlkit,

you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From

this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Owlpaw.

Jayfeather, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training

from Leafpool, and you have shown yourself to be clever and smart, in helping us

defeat The Dark Forest. You will be the mentor of Owlpaw, and I expect you to pass on

all you know to her." Bramblestar finished, and smiled. "Flamepaw! Robinpaw! Owlpaw!"

the clan cheered. Maplekit looked around in shock. "What about us?" The other kits

looked depressed too, as they padded back to the nursery. Flamepaw caught up to

Maplekit. "Don't worry. You will be an apprentice soon enough, too." Maplekit just

sighed, then lied down next to her mother. "Good night." she mewed. Then she fell

asleep. When she woke up the next morning, she yawned then stretched. She looked

out of the den for Flamepaw, before she remembered that he was an apprentice now.

She saw him prance out of the nursery with his other siblings. He talked to his mentor,

then left. _Probably learning the territory._ She thought. She watched him leave, then

she unhappily plodded back into the nursery. She lied down next to her mother and

rested. Later she woke up to Tigerkit prodding her. "Wake up!" he yowled. "Let's play."

Maplekit shook herself then came outside, to join her siblings. Thistlekit bounded over to

her. "We're playing warriors." he told her. He then pinned her down. "You be the fox, and

we are the warriors." Maplekit muttered something under her breath, then roared, like a

fox. She stomped over to the other kits. "Rawr! I'm a big fox and I'm gonna eat you."

Darkkit and Tigerkit ran at her from one side and Thistlekit leaped into the air trying to

pin her down. She rolled away from them, and when Thistlekit landed she started

battering him with her feet. Tigerkit then tried to sneak around her. He snuck from

behind her, then tried to cuff her head. She heard him, and dodged while leaping into

the air, and landing down on him. Darkkit ran into her, while Thistlekit jumped on top of

her. Tigerkit squeezed out from under her and leaped onto Thistlekit's back. She tried to

get up but failed, as there was too much weight on her back. "We beat you! We beat

you!" Thistlekit crowed. Tigerkit and Thistlekit leaped of her back as the hunting patrol

entered the camp. All of the four kits, ran to the newly restocked freshkill pile. Maplekit

looked over the pile and too her surprise found herself facing Flamepaw. "Uhm, hi." she

mewed. He smiled at her. "Hi." He dropped a vole on the pile. "I caught that one." he

told her. "Good catch." she said. "Want to share it?" he asked Maplekit. She nodded. "I

would love to." As they both padded over to small shaded spot, Maplekit noticed all of

her brothers watching her, and whispering to each other. She turned her attention back

to Flamepaw. "So uh, what's it like to be an apprentice?" she asked him. "Oh, um, fine

I guess." he answered. She took a bite of the vole. "Mmm. This taste really good." she

complemented. He smiled. "Well, it was pretty easy to catch." As they ate the prey

together they talked. Then Birchfall called Flamepaw away. Maplekit sighed, then

walked back to her littermates. "So Maplekit, how was dinner with your future mate?"

Thistlekit teased. "Yeah, so when're you gonna have his kits?" Tigerkit added.

Maplekit just growled at them, then stormed inside the nursery back to her Cinderheart.

As the day ended, she slowly fell asleep, lulled by her mother's soft breathing, and the

knowledge that tonight she would have different dreams, tonight.

_Dreams of one certain cat._


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: **

**Chapter 4: ****_Finally_**

It had been moons since Flamepaw, Robinpaw, and Owlpaw, had become apprentices.

The kits had been waiting for their apprentice ceremony almost their whole life, or that

was how it seemed. Finally one day Bramblestar had called them up for their ceremony.

"All cats who can catch their own prey, gather under the Highrock!" he yowled. As all the

cats started to gather, Maplekit, Tigerkit, Thistlekit, and Darkkit, scampered out of the

nursery. "Today must be the day!" Maplekit gleefully mewed. Tigerkit started to play fight

with Darkkit, trying to contain his excitement. Thistlekit stood straight up. Maplekit tried

to do the same. Then Cinderheart padded over to her kits. She picked up Tigerkit first.

Then she started to clean him. "No!" he wailed. "I'm already clean." he protested. She

proceeded to clean all of them until she deemed them clean enough. They all sat

straight up, waiting for Bramblestar to begin the ceremony. Finally he did. "Tigerkit, you

have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this

day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Tigerpaw. Millie,

you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from

Graystripe, and you have shown yourself to be confident and smart. You will be the

mentor of Tigerpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to him." He paused for a

moment to let them touch noses. "Thistlekit, you have reached the age of

six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive

your warrior name, you will be known as Thistlepaw. Your mentor will be Leafpool.

Leafpool, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training

from Cinderheart, and you have shown yourself to be passionate and smart. You will be

the mentor of Thistlepaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to him." Leafpool

looked in shock. _She probably thought she wouldn't become a mentor, ever._ Maplekit

thought. Bramblestar smiled at her, then nodded. She stepped forward to touch noses

with Thistlepaw. "Darkkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you

to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be

known as Darkpaw. Your mentor will be Mousewhisker. Mousewhisker, you are ready to

take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Spiderleg, and you have

shown yourself to be truthful and quick thinking. You will be the mentor of Darkpaw, and

I expect you to pass on all you know to him." They touched noses. Then Bramblestar

started again. "Maplekit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you

to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be

known as Maplepaw. Ivypool, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received

excellent training from Cinderheart, and you have shown yourself to be witty and

couragous, in helping us defeat The Dark Forest. You will be the mentor of Maplepaw,

and I expect you to pass on all you know to him." He paused for a moment to let them

touch noses. Maplekit saw Ivypool's eyes widen in shock. Ivypool looked at the rest of

the kits, closer. _She's probably recognized us._ Maplepaw realized. She then stepped

closer to Ivypool, and touched noses. The whole clan started to cheer. "Tigerpaw!

Thistlepaw! Darkpaw! Maplepaw!" they called. Flamepaw scampered over to her.

"Finally!" he mewed. She smiled and nodded at him. "Finally." she mewed, agreeing

with him.

**The Next Day:**

Maplepaw ran out of the apprentice den, with Flamepaw. "What did you do on your first

day?" she asked. "Hunting patrol." he mewed. "And cleaning the Elder's den." he added,

with a smile. She smiled back at him. Ivypool loomed up in front of Maplepaw. Ivypool

smiled at Maplepaw. "Maplepaw. Today we are learning how to hunt." she said.

Maplepaw nodded, then followed her mentor, out of the camp.

**Later in the Forest:**

Ivypool turned to Maplepaw. "Why have you come back? What evil do you want to

cause this time?" she growled. Maplepaw looked up at Ivypool. "Hey, I'm trying to live a

new life. Starclan granted me it. And I already know how to hunt." To her surprise her

new mentor, started to laugh. "What are you laughing about?" she asked. "You look so

funny as a kit." she mewed. Maplepaw grumbled at her. "Ok. If Starclan gave you

another life, I'm not gonna mess with them." Maplepaw slightly smiled. "Well then now

can we hunt?" she asked. Ivypool smiled and nodded. Maplepaw looked around until

she saw some movement in the bush. She crouched down into a rusty hunting position.

Then a small sparrow hopped out of the bush. It was tugging a worm out of the ground.

Maplepaw leaped onto the spot where the bird was. But hearing the young cat, the prey

had flown away. Maplepaw spat at the ground. "Mouse dung!" she cursed. She stomped

angrily back to Ivypool. "Why can't I catch anything." she growled. When Maplepaw

looked at her mentor, she saw that Ivypool's whiskers were twitching in amusement.

"What!?" Maplepaw growled. Then she stalked away angrily, heading towards camp.

Then Ivypool, ran in front of her. "Wait. You uh, just probably aren't used to hunting in a

kit body." she suggested. Maplepaw shook her head, her anger gone. "No. Even in the

Dark Forest I couldn't hunt well. There's no prey in The Dark Forest." she muttered

gloomily. "Starclan shouldn't have taken me back." Maplepaw admitted. Ivypool shook

her head. "If Starclan has given you life again, it is because they think you deserve it.

I am not one to question, Starclan's word." she mewed. Maplepaw took a deep breath.

Ivypool looked at her, curiously. "I never thought I would see the great Mapleshade 8777777777777777777777777777 7777777777777777777777777777 77777777779 faffffffffffffff (Sorry, My cat sat on the keyboard)

Mapleshade, as a apprentice, and I would be teaching you." Ivypool smiled. Maplepaw,

tried to grin. "Here let me show you how to." Ivypool mewed. She crouched down and

looked around. A mouse was on one of the roots, nibbling a seed. Ivypool crept closer

and closer, until... Pounce! Ivypool leaped onto the mouse, and quickly killed it.

Maplepaw looked around, sniffing the air. Then jumping from a tree, was a squirrel.

It landed on the ground, and scurried around on the floor, seeming to be looking for

something. Maplepaw looked at her mentor. Ivypool nodded. Maplepaw got into her

hunting crouch again. Ivypool put her paw on Maplepaw's back and pushed her back

lower. "Lower, lower." her mentor whispered. Maplepaw got low enough to the ground

that her ears, were being tickled by the long grass. Then she slowly crept toward the

squirrel. She leaped into the air, aiming to land on the rodent. Then he tail whipped

some leaves up into the air. The squirrel saw her and scampered up a tree. Maplepaw

landed on the ground, ungracefully, on her face. She groaned. Ivypool looked at her.

"It's getting late. Maybe we should head back to camp." she suggested. Maplepaw

growled under her breath and angrily stalked back to camp. When she got there, she

saw her siblings waiting for her... _And Flamepaw._ Her heart skipped a beat as she

walked over to join him. He smiled at her. Tigerpaw happily bounced over to her.

"Hey Maplepaw! Hey Maplepaw! Guess what I caught today?!" Instantly a grumpy

mood swept over her. "Tigerpaw, what did you catch?" she snarled. "Or did Scourge

catch you?" Tigerpaw growled at her. "No, I only caught a squirrel _and _a vole." he

mewed. "And what did you catch?" he snarled. "Or did you lose your prey, _and two_

_clans, Oh and your kits?_" Tigerpaw's words had hurt her. He ran back to the apprentice

den where Owlpaw was watching him with concern. "Wait! Tigerpaw!" she called,

desperately trying to apologize for hurting him badly. Flamepaw looked confused. He

supported her back to the apprentice den. She fell asleep, crying on him.


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I'm back! Thanks for waiting so long. I've got lots of school work and I barely get to go on the computer. P.S. If you have any suggestions please tell me. No flames please!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Reflection**

Maplepaw collapsed on Flamepaw, crying herself to sleep. Then dense mist started flooding into the darkness of dreams.

_In Her Dream_

Maplepaw looked around the Dark Forest. She had forgotten how dark and shadowy it had looked. Then suddenly a voiced echoed around the trees. "Jump! Swipe! No not like that!" Maplepaw turned her head towards the sound, hoping to figure out where the cats where. She started pacing off in that direction. "Have you even learned anything since you got here?" the voice yowled. A loud slashing sound followed. Maplepaw started to run, faster, faster, towards the sounds. Suddenly the trees stopped, leading Maplepaw to a large clearing. A large cat was pacing back and forth in front of a row of apprentices. "Stingpaw! Burningpaw! I want you two to fight. Show us all that you've learned." he growled, a thin smile appearing on his lips. A small hesitant apprentice stepped forward. He was white with splotchy brown patches on his pelt, and quiet blue eyes. The other cat, was a large black tom, with lots of scratches and amber glowing eyes. They turned to face each other. Then, the larger tom, launched himself at the other apprentice, his claws outstretched. Then suddenly the smaller cat disappeared, only to reappear behind the other tom. "You have to watch him, Stingpaw!" the adult cat howled. _So the larger one is Stingpaw, _Maplepaw confirmed. The wiry tom unsheathed a claw, scratching the dirt with a claw. _So this one must be Burningpaw,_ she confirmed. Stingpaw turned around, this time facing Burningpaw, with a snarl embedded on his face. He sliced his claw through the air. Burningpaw quickly ducked and leaped into the air, landing on Stingpaw's back. Stingpaw suddenly, stiffened and fell to the ground. Burningpaw ripped his claws out of Stingpaw, jumped off him and dipped his head towards the adult cat. Maplepaw stepped a mouse-length forward, but accidentally out of the shadows. The adult turned his head, to look at her, but to Maplepaw's surprise it was Brokentail. He looked at her with a faint smile. "Mapleshade." he greeted. Maplepaw recoiled, then looked around. She was about as tall as Brokentail. _I-I'm Mapleshade again!_ she realized. "Brok-Brokentail." she mewed back, her voice wavering for a second. The apprentice looked at her. She stood up taller, and glared down at him. He shrunk down, as Stingpaw got back up, the right side of his pelt sticky with blood. "We thought you have-Well faded." Brokentail murmured. Mapleshade recoiled then stared him straight in the eyes. "Well I haven't faded. But it looks like your time might be up soon." she snarled. Brokentail groaned. "I've forgotten who annoying you are." he chuckled. Mapleshade just growled and turned away. "I'm leaving." she mewed. Then she left the small clearing, padding back into the shadowy trees.

* * *

Maplepaw woke up, shaking her head. As she opened her eyes, she felt the dried tears on her eyes, confirming that last night's argument with Tigerpaw, had been real. Almost as soon as she opened her eyes, she felt a overwelling sense of despair. She realized that Flamepaw was gone too. _He probably doesn't even want to be with me, _she thought. _He doesn't even like me! Nobody likes me, _she groaned. She was about to close her eyes when another cat came in. _Probably to embarrass me more._ "Ma-Maplepaw." a hesitant voice whispered. "It's training time." Maplepaw opened her eyes to see Owlpaw. "Look I don't know what happened between you and Tigerpaw, but I don't want to be in the middle of it." the small apprentice mewed slowly, as she left the den. Maplepaw pulled herself up, and stretched. She yawned while scrambling out of the apprentices den. Ivypool watched her, and padded over to the young apprentice. "Come on." she mewed. "We'll work on hunting more." Maplepaw nodded, and they both headed out through the thorn tunnel. As they were walking alone in the forest, Ivypool turned to Maplepaw. "What happened last night?" she asked. Maplepaw grumbled and sat down. "Has the _whole clan_ heard?" she groaned. Ivypool dipped her head. "Pretty much, except what you two said." Maplepaw shook her head and groaned and looked up at her mentor. "I was grumpy and he was trying to tell me about how much prey he had caught. I got annoyed at him, and well- I well teased him. And h-he te-teas-teased m-me abo-about how I ha-had lo-lost mi-my two ki-ki-kits!" she wailed, starting to yowl. She drooped her head, and looked at Ivypool. Ivypool looked at her and imedietly ran to her. "Oh you poor thing. We can just stay here until you feel better." Maplepaw just whimpered again. About 10 minutes later, Maplepaw was walking around impatiently asking if she could try hunting again. Ivypool padded after her. "I never heard your story. I knew about Tigerclaw, Darkstripe, and Thistleclaw, but not about you." she mewed. "I-I was wondering if you could tell me." Maplepaw dipped her head. "You do have a right to know." she relented. She circled around the clearing once then sat down on the ground, then started.

* * *

_It had all started when I had been a small apprentice in Thunderclan. _I had been determined to become the best warrior ever, and maybe even the leader one day. I was the best apprentice, I followed everything my mentor had said. I was the best hunter, best warrior, best anything. It was the day when I was going to become a warrior. On my assessment I was patrolling first. I was about to cross Sunning Rocks, when I saw a figure on them. It was another cat, a brown tom, who looked about apprentice size. I had ran over to him, hissing the whole time. He had got up with a surprised look on her face. He then skimmed across the river, onto Thunderclan land. That had been the first time I had seen _him._ I didn't know it at the time, but his name was I learned that I had passed my assesment. It was very easy. That was when I had become Mapleshade. At the Gathering when I had been announced as a warrior, I was so proud. I knew that all the other clans were watching me, so I had to give them a great impression, right? Anyways, that warrior I had scared off, for my assesment, confronted me. He was very nice, and eventually I softened up to him. He was funny, charming, and well... Anything I could wish for. And in the small time of the Gathering, he had charmed me. We agreed to meet at the stepping stones, between the territorys. The night that I snuck out, I could feel my heart beating in my chest. I was so excited, but worried that I would be caught. When I reached the stepping stones, I hid immediately as soon as I reached the border. And finally after scanning the whole area, I slowly crossed the border into Riverclan. And he was there waiting for me. He looked so excited and I-I completely forgot about all my worries as he played together. We were having so much fun, and I was so happy. But soon we had to part ways, and I left, with a promise on my lips, that we would meet again. The next day I was tired, but I stayed awake the whole day, hunting and patrolling, hoping to catch a sight of Otterpelt. I didn't see him then, but as soon as night struck, and my clanmates feel asleep, I snuck out, to meet him. This when on for a long time but every night I was getting more and more exausted. Finally the medicine cat noticed and told me to come to his den. I rested there, while he organized herbs, I was so bored but it helped me get my sleep back. All my dreams were of Otterpelt. I felt so worried about not telling him, that I had to stay in the medicine cat den.

* * *

Maplepaw paused, breathing in before starting again.


	7. Just a Quick Question

Guys, thanks for putting up with my lack of ideas/uber low muse. Do you think I should continue this story, or just ditch it?


End file.
